


Zelena Street

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Kelly accompanies Margot on part of her travels during the final curse and can't understand why the street name Zelena sounds so familiar.





	Zelena Street

**Author's Note:**

> The places mentioned in this fic do exist in Slovakia.

This travelling was all right for Margot, Kelly thought as she made her way through the streets of Bratislava, but it wasn’t her cup of tea. Only a few minutes into her trip and Kelly had already been catcalled by a group of men trying to persuade her into some bar, rather appropriately bearing a sign outside reading that it was the “most sexist” bar in Bratislava.

Margot was trying to tell her that Bratislava wasn’t so bad, there was a lot to see there. So she’d met one bunch of idiots, but they didn’t have to be a big deal. The trip was about spending time together, about rebuilding things after all those arguments about Kelly’s perception that Margot preferred the company of Aunt Roni, not about things like those stupid men. “We could go and take a tour of the castle, I know it’s a long walk to get there but that shouldn’t be a problem, or if you prefer we could go for a walk along the Danube – did you know there are boat trips to and from Vienna? Or we could even just see what there is down here.” She pointed in the direction of some side street.

“Zelena?” Kelly frowned as she read the name on the street sign.

Margot shrugged. “Apparently that means green or something. I was checking out this resort called Zelena Voda, green water, as somewhere we might be able to stay in Slovakia, but they hadn’t got space for us on the dates I was trying to book.”

“Probably just as well,” Kelly replied. Green water made her think of the comments Roni used to make about her detox juices that she’d tried to put on sale at the bar. That argument had gone on for weeks before Roni eventually ended up getting her way. But still…Zelena. 

“I feel like I heard that name somewhere,” Kelly began, “but I don’t know where.”

“But you’ve never even been to Slovakia,” Margot frowned.

“Forget it, it’s probably nothing,” Kelly shrugged as she made her way towards the street. Looking down it, there was nothing familiar about the street at all. It just looked like some side street that didn’t seem to go anywhere much. “There’s nothing down here except this flying monkey gargoyle”.

“Flying monkey?” Margot stared at it. “Huh…I guess I can kind of see why you thought it looked like that. It just looks like a funny looking gargoyle to me.”

“Come on, Margot,” Kelly said, turning and walking away from Zelena Street, back in the direction of the town square. She couldn’t explain to Margot what it was that made this street she had never walked down in her life feel so familiar to her even as she recognised none of the buildings there, why she felt such a strong reaction to hearing the name Zelena, why one part of her felt irresistibly drawn to the street even knowing there was nothing of interest down there and yet one person wanted to turn and run away from it, as fast as she could, never looking back.

Kelly caught sight of her reflection in the window of some gift store, blinked in surprise as for a moment it looked as though her face had taken on a green hue.

Then she looked again, realised it was some trick of the light, something to do with the way the sun had caught that flying monkey gargoyle. It wasn’t anything to worry about. Yet still, she felt a lot more comfortable when she had left Zelena Street behind.


End file.
